A FROZEN PARODY! YAY! :)
by DoomgirlForever
Summary: A parody of frozen!


**hi! **

**I co-wrote this with Queen Jenna (who doesn't have an account) and it. Will. Be. CRAZY! You have been warned. Please note, we actually really like Frozen, but it's 12:26 and we're looking for something to write a parody for. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Frozen. But we do own this parody. If you steal this (not that you'd want to) we will assemble an army of killer little siblings riding evil pink bunny rabbits to bring you down and delete all of your story's.**

**Enjoy the parody! **

**Chapter One:**

Anna: ELSA! WAKE UP! *to the tune of 'Let it Go' which hasn't been sung yet* I DONT CARE IF YOU ARE SLEEP DEPRIVED AND NEED TO WAKE UP AT FIVE IN THE MORNING,*stops singing* COME AND PLAY WITH ME GODDAMMIT!

Elsa: ANNA! Where did you learn to talk like that?!

Anna: The internet!

Elsa: Hermes won't invent that for hundreds of years!

Anna: what are you talking about?

Elsa: Book reference. Now, GO TO SLEEP!

Anna: *mutters* you're such a meanie! I know what will get you to play with me! *starts singing in a really annoying voice* DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOOOOOWWWWMMAAAAANNN?! PLLLAAAAAY WITHHH MEEE NOW!

Elsa: Aaaghhhhhhh! STOP! Fine! I'll play.

Anna: IF YOU DONT I-wait, you'll play with me? YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

***LINEBREAK MADE OF FROZEN AWESOMENESS***

Anna: THIS IS FUN!

Elsa: *yawns* no it's not. You are giving me a freaking headache.

Anna: DO THE EFFING MAGIC ALREADY!

Elsa: *smacks Anna in the head* Anna! How dare you talk that way! You are such a little jerk but I love you so I will do the magic *does magic*

Anna: YAY! I'M GOING TO JUMP OFF OF TALL SNOW TOWERS AND PUT PRESSURE ON YOU TO CATCH ME!

Elsa: ok! *smacks Anna in the head*

Anna: *jumps off into thin air* HELP ME YOU DOUBLE-EGG BABE!

Elsa: *Sends an icecicle towards Anna's head, Anna's head has been softened because of being smacked and the icecicle skewers it* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-actually, it serves her right. *enter evil child abusing parents* oh my god! They are going to hit me if I'm not crying! *starts crying* WAHHHHHH! ANNA! MY SISTER! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!

Anna: I'm not dead, I'm just impersonating Olaf!

Parents: ? Whatever, we have to take her to those weird rocky runty 'fixer-upper' *uses song reference* guys in the forest or else she'l totally die!

Elsa: wait, she'll DIE?! WHAT THE FUCK?! We were just playing!

Mother: Where did you learn that kind of language?!

Elsa: *innocently* Anna, who learned from the internet, which learned from a lot of teenagers that aren't aloud to swear at home.

Mother: That's ridiculous! Internet hasn't even been invented yet!

Elsa: But Anna-

Father: *not having heard a thing* Yes, she will die. I totally expect you to understand and comprehend what I am saying, even though you're only, like, six or seven! Now, let's go to those 'fixer upper' dudes!

Anna: that song reference is so over-used!

***LINEBREAK***

*enter Baby Kristo-something (Queen Jenna says his name is Kristoff) and irresponsible ice-harvesters*

Irresponsible Ice-Harvester 1(IIH1): *Singing* Frostbite, ice and snow, ice, beautiful, glow!

IIH2: You idiot! No one remembers that song! Not even the authors! Let's sing 'Let it Go' instead! Then maybe we'll get media attention!

Irresponsible Ice-Harvesters: YAY! :) '_The snow glows white on the pop song tonight, tons of bad parodies like this one to be seen...*_stops singing* oh fuck it this is taking to long! let's just get to the chorus like everyone else! _LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW! I CANT STOP SINGING THIS SONG! LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW! BUT THE REST IS TO DAMN LONG! _

RANDOM PERSON: Hey guys, can you, like, abandon Kristo-what's-his-name so that the Authoresses's can skip writing half a scene?

Irresponsible Ice-Harvesters: Sure! Wait, who's Kristo-what's-his-name?

RANDOM PERSON: nevermind.

* SCENE CUT/LINEBREAK*

Baby Kristoff: ITS ICE!

Baby Sven: uum...

Baby Kristoff: *sings to the tune of 'Let it Go'* I DONT CARE! IF YOU THINK ITS FROOSST! LET THE ICE TRAIL LEAD ON! DETAILS NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!

Baby Sven: I really wish people would stop referencing this song!

1frst Troll: BABIES! Let's kidnapp them!

other trollS:YAY!

Baby Sven: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Baby Kristoff: Oh Sven, its nothing. JUST LOOK AT ALL THE DAMN ICE!

Baby Sven: WHERE DID YOU LEARN LANGUAGE LIKE THAT?!

Baby Kristoff: *innocently* The internet

Baby Sven: WHAATTT?! The internet won't be invented for hundreds of years!

Troll: LETS GET THEM! *throw gigantic bag over Kristo-something's and Sven's

heads* hehehehe...

**Sssssssss**

**A/N:**

**Heloo again! It's not midnight now, but whatever! Please no flames! If you flame I will send Combustion Man and Combustion Woman (anyone catch the ATLA and LOK reference) to DESTROY YOU! Mwahahahahaha... Jk. Review! **


End file.
